RightWrong, TrueFalse, You Decide
by housefan1
Summary: When House's personal issues interfere with work, Cameron has enough. Cameron and House have a showdown with love, chance, and fate. Not just the fate of their realationship is at stake but the fate of a 4 year old patients life.
1. Chapter 1

Right Chapter one

Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and Wilson sat at the conference room table half asleep while House got ready to write the first symptoms of their new patient. It was 2 o'clock in the morning when Cameron got a call from Cuddy saying she needed to come in, they had a new patient. It was now 3 o'clock and they just started the differential diagnosis.

"Cameron read the file off to me." House commanded looking at Cameron.

"A 4 year old girl presented to the emergency department complaining of fever and pain in the lower extremities with refusal to bear weight. She was given a hip x-ray and sent home with pain meds. No lab tests were done. She came back tonight and presented all the same symptoms. This time weight 13.8 kg, more than 10th percentile for age."

"It seems we have a either anorexic 4 year old or a really bad disliking to mom's famous meatloaf dinner." House replied turning to his team.

"I say we work her up for possible malignancy. Then a bone marrow biopsy." Cameron yawned putting her glasses on top of her head.

"Why don't we skip that fun field trip for today. Chase, Foreman got to her house see what you find. Wilson do all your cool cancer tests. If i'm right it's cancer" House said ushering everyone with his cane.

"House if it was cancer this case wouldn't have been given to you. And i dobt the mother's poisoning her. Why won't you let me do my tests."Cameron asked confused and upset as she stood from her chair.

"Because those are the most logical ones to do then to try and waste our time with fuckin tests!" House nearly yelled.

"What ever personal issues you have shouldn't be taken out on the kid by giving her a wrong diagnosis." Cameron yelled back but instead her voice was raised slightly higher than House. "I'm doing my tests." she announced walking toward the door.

"You try it and be prepared to have a resignation on my desk." House replied looking into her now cold eyes.

"Fine, my resignation as been prepared for a long time now." Cameron replied walking out the conference room.

**HEY LISTEN I KNOW THIS SHORT BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD RESTART IT OR NOT CONTINUE IT. I NEED HELP. REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong Chapter 2

House sat at his office chair and stared at the white dry-erase board in front of him. Thinking, not about the case but instead of a certain brown haired, blue/green eyed immunologists. His mind and stubborness told him to forget her he had something new now in his life. But his heart kept resurfacing the picture of Cameron's eyes as she walked out the conference room door. He sighed and let his stubborness win round one, he didn't even notice when his door opened. He looked up to see what cameron called "_his personal issue" _Stacy.

"Hey, I was getting worried about you it's 5 in the morning." Stacy said sitting at a chair in front of his desk.

"Yeah, well can't always be where everyone wants me. I'm good but not that good." he replied twirling the cane in his hand.

"Listen, I'm going down to the vending machine for some hot chocolate. Want anything?" she asked sitting up from the chair.

"Nope, I got some coffee already." House replied looking back at the board as Stacy left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the lab Cameron looked over the Peripherall Blood smear to find the answer she was looking for. As she waited for her results she sat in the lightly dimmed lab that she spent most of her time in. She replayed the fight she and House had over in her head. Trying to make sense of the whole argument in general. She didn't even notice when Wilson had walked in and sat beside her.

"Hey." he said softly sitting back in his chair.

"Hey." she said softly refocusing her thoughts on the man that sat beside her.

"So, you ran your tests anyway?" he asked looking over his at the table.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked looking back at the patient's chart.

"Well because it's you."

" Me what?"

"Your Cameron. You follow the rules... you play it safe. What happened?" he asked turning toward her.

"Nothing happened to me, I just learned to stand up for what I think is right."

"Good do that but...why now?" Wilson asked curiously as he shut his folder.

"Because."

"Beacuse what Cameron?"

"Becuase, I'm tired of being afraid," she answered with a sigh. before continuing "Am I the only one noticing House is changing? I'm trying to save a little girl's life, not play by the rules he wants to play by because his life is screwed up. I'm not trying to save his ass anymore, It's time to save my own and this patient's." Cameron snapped getting up and grabbing her finished results.

"Cameron." Wilson replied as she walked to the glass door.

Cameron stopped and turned around to look at the onocologists that now stood a few feet away from her.

"I'm not saying what you did is wrong, I'm saying... that though, House is acting a little different now. It might be more than you and I will ever understand." Wilson tried to explain but at the same time not trying to reveal the secret he was sworn to keep.

"I don't feel sorry for him anymore...the last thing he wants is pity, so I'll be damned to give it to him when he needs an excuse to do what the hell he wants." Cameron replied walking out the lab and down the hall.

"Allison." Wilson called down the hall.

Cameron turned around as Wilson walked to her, then handing her a file he says " She's negative for a cancer, House was wrong." then he walks away quietly back to his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron walked down the hall as she looked over her tests results. She was right, and she was ready to show him that she wasn't as naive and as helpless as he made her out to be. She reached his office to find him sitting at his desk stareing at the white dry-erase board in front of him. She laid the the results on his desk and stood back. House turned his chair and opened the tests before him.

"She has no cancer, A peripheral blood smear shows moderate anisopoikilocytosis and polychromasia, with microcytes, fragments, occasional teardrop cells, ovalocytes, rare target cells, and occasional microspherocytes and nucleated red blood cells. The white blood cells showed a neutrophilic left shift, with some neutrophils showing toxic granulation. The platelets appeared adequate in number." She finished and sat in the chair in front of her.

At that time Foreman and Chase walked in with nothing except the patients history file, which lay in Foreman's arms.

"We found nothing." Foreman replied standing in front of House.

"No poisions of any kind in the house,and nothing that would cause the syptoms." Chase replied sitting.

"Good, but the field trip I cancled but then got resummed showed us what we needed to know." House said sitting in his chair.

At that moment Stacy walked in with her hot chocolate. "So find anything?" she asked nonchalantly as if she somehow always belonged there.

As if everything went in slow motion. Cameron swore she stopped breathing. She looked from Stacy and back to House's eyes. She knew he was waiting for for her reaction by the way his eyes meet hers. She looked away and let her gaze fall to the floor.

"Cameron get the patient/parent consent...Chase, Foreman do the bone marrow biopsy." House ordered as he held out the file for Cameron to grab.

Cameron looked at the file and back to House's eyes. She just shook her head and instead of grabbing the file, she stood, walked to the coat rack grabbed her purse and coat and walked to the door.

"Cameron, where are you going? I hate to remind you but it's not time to go home. We still have a case to solve." House said standing from his chair.

"House solve your own damn puzzle. I have a resigantion to file." she replied walking out of the office leaving a whole room except House dumbstruck.

"Chase, get the forms sighned...Foreman do the biopsy." House ordered.

They only nodded and went of and did what they had to do. House sat down in his seat and Stacy took a seat across from him.

"What was that about?" Stacy asked then continued to sip from her hot chocolate.

"Believe it or not. Me." he replied standing from his seat and walking into the conference room for coffee.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron walked into her apartment to be greeted by her siemesse cat Sabrina. She picked up the feline and walked into the kitchen. She prepared the cat a can of wet cat food which she set in the food bowl. She then walked to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Picking up the phone she dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Came a groggy voiced Cuddy.

"Dr.Cuddy this is Dr.Cameron, I'm giving my two weeks notice. My resignation will be on yours and House's desk this afternoon."

"Cameron...what..why? Was it something House said or..." Cuddy tried but only got cut off by Cameron.

"Ask House. Goodbye Dr.Cuddy." she spoke into the phone then hung it up on the charger.

Cameron lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Not even caring to change out of the her work clothes she drifted off to a restless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Stacy had left the office so she could go to work, House stood out on his balcony and looked out over the cold morning hospital grounds. He sighed and let his mind set on Cameron. He knew what he did and said was wrong. But know he had a bigger delemia, he could stay with something he used to want or he could fight for something that was always there and yet was something he thought he could never have.

**YES THIS IS A LITTLE SHORT TOO, B****UT CHAPTER 3 WILL BE VERY MUCH TO EVERYONE'S LIKING. IT'S REVIEW TIME TELL ME WHAT YA THINK SO FAR!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

True Chapter 3

Cameron came back that afternoon, she got little sleep yet she wasn't tired. She was used to sleeping few hours. As a doctor she had to get used to it, no choice in that matter. She walked down the hall of PPTH and soon she was faced in front of the glass door which had Gregory House M.D written on it. She saw him sitting in his chair stareing out the window in his office. Cameron exhaled a deep breathe she forgot she was even holding and walked into the office. She made it half way in before House turned in his chair to see her face.

"So...decided to come back. Knew you'd miss me." House said placing his hands on his desk.

"No, here's my resignation and Cuddy has my two weeks notice." she replied handing him the peice of paper.

"I won't sign this." he replied looking at the paper.

"House sign the damn paper." she replied with her hand still extended.

"No." House replied twirling his cane in his hands.

"You said that if I ran my tests, then to have my resignation ready, well guess what House..It's more than ready." she said throwing the piece of paper on the desk.

"Do you want to leave?" House asked looking in her eyes for some sighn of regret but found none.

"Yes, House I do." Cameron replied looking back into his deep blue eyes.

House broke the eye contact and instead grabbed a pen and signed the form on his desk, then handed her it back.

"Thank You." Cameron replied only to get a nod from House.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok what do we know on the patient so far." House asked loooking at his team.

"The aspirates and touch imprints showed clusters and aggregates of cells and in some areas a fibrillary background appeared to be present . The cells were small to moderately sized with a high nuclear to cytoplasmic ratio and chromatin that varied from speckled to more blastic." Foreman stated looking at the results, then handed them to Chase.

"Hematopoietic cells of all three lineages were found but were markedly decreased. The biopsy revealed a large portion of the marrow space replaced by necrotic cells with some apparently viable small lymphocytes and some fibrosis in these areas." Chase replied then handed it to Cameron

"Approximately 25 of the biopsy contained viable cells. This viable area showed greater than 95 cellularity and was mostly occupied by an infiltrate of atypical cells with a cohesive growth pattern. A few hematopoietic precursors were also found in the area. The bony trabeculae is unremarkable." Cameron replied setting the sheet down.

" So Cameron was right, it seems our 4 year old has Metastatic neuroblastoma. Chase, Foreman tell the parents." House said standing at the whiteboard.

Soon it was just Cameron and House in the conference room in nothing but silence. Cameron felt her bravery rise up and she took in a deep breathe and spoke.

"When did Stacy come back?" she asked looking at House as he directed his eyes at a invisible spot on the wall.

"Why would you care?" he asked diverting his eyes back to hers.

"Just wondering why she was there last night is all." she responded as she sat up and made her way to the coffee machine.

"She came back last week." he said watching her as she poured her cup of coffee.

"You two together?" she asked turning around then leaned her back against the sink behind her.

"Yes...yes we are." he answered now getting uncomfortable.

Cameron could tell and instead of leting the subject go like she usually did. She decided to put him in the hot seat which he always placed her in.

"Does her husband know?" Cameron asked watching as his face turned toward her with a dumbstruck stare.

"Since when has my life became an on stage production." House asked looking her in her blue/green eyes.

"Since you started making everyone elses one." she replied.

House stared her down and finally dropping his gaze to the floor he walked out the conference room and down the hall where he was making his way to a certain onocologist's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House opened the door and walked into the office shutting the door behind him he then took a seat at the chair in front of his desk. Wilson ate the last bi of his sandwhich and once he swallowed it he looked up to see his bestfriend just sitting there stareing out the window.

"Let me guess Cameron?" he asked throwing his plate in the trash.

"Why would you ask me that?" he asked as he continued his stare out the window.

"Beacuse If you fight with Cameron then you come down here and stare out my window. But if you fight with Stacy you could care less and instead just keep annoying me. I know you House." Wilson replied watching his best friend.

"She filed her resignation." House said as he continued his stare out the window.

"Ok..well she said she would." Wilson replied.

"She asked about Stacy." he said diverting his gaze from the window to now Wilson.

"What...how'd she know?"

"Stacy stoped by last night when we went over Cameron's tests results." House replied with a sigh.

"Ok... so what?...Wait do you have feelings for Cameron?" Wilson asked so curiously that House thought it would kill him if he didn't know.

"You know curiousity killed the cat." House responded as he twirled his cane in his hands.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me." Wilson demanded

House racked his brain. Hell he didn't even want to admit to himself that he had feelings for her and now he was suppoused to tell someone else. He bit his lips a little and looked from his friend and back to his cane that rested in his hand. And decided to answer the best way he knew how.

"I'm stuck." he replied then with that he stood and limped from the office shutting the door behind him.

**Chapter 3 is finished, now the next chapter is almost finished and I think you'll like the twist very much. Reviews would be much appreciated. Thanx**


	4. Chapter 4

False Chapter 4

Cameron sat in the cafeteria with nothing but her ceasar salad and her laptop. She spent half her lunch break reviewing resumes for people that she thought would be able to handle House. She needed someone she knew could be able to solve the House puzzle but also have enough courage to work with him. Her search turned up as she thought... nothing. After a sigh she finally shut her laptop down and continued with her salad. She liked her silent lunches, it gave her time to think and she had little chances to do that. As she sat there in her silence she suddenly looked up to see Stacy standing at the chair across from her.

"Do you mind?" Stacy asked setting her tray down.

"No, not at all." she replied taking another bite of her salad.

"Thanks." she replied taking a seat at the table.

Both women could feel the uncomfortable silence set in. Cameron wished she could just get up and walk away, but her pride wouldn't let her. She figured she was there first and Stacy made it uncomfortable so she should go. So she continued to sit there and eat her salad like she was doing before Stacy arrived.

"So...Greg tells me your leaving." Stacy said as she continued to open her bottle of water.

"I am." Cameron replied not even looking up from her lunch.

"Well, I can't say that I am not happy that your leaving."

"Really?" Cameron replied now she was at Stacy's full attention.

"Greg...gets confused about what he wants. I don't need someone makeing him more confused than he already is."

"I don't know what your talking about. If anything your confusing him." cameron said dropping her fork on her salad.

"No it seems that I don't know what you are talking about. Greg is the same..."

"As you left him." Cameron interrupted.

"What happened between me and Greg happened. This is now." Stacy argued sitting back in her chair.

"Is that what you said to your husband before you left him."

"I see this conversation hasn't been made clear." Stacy tried but was interrupted by Cameron.

"No, it was crystal. Have a nice day Mrs.Warner."

Cameron sat up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria and back to the clinic to do her hours. She felt like a whole weight was lifted from her chest. She said what she meant and meant what she felt. She realised as she signed in to do her hours that, Wilson was right she was changing. She was for once in her life a fighter, and House made her that way. She grinned at the notion and went to exam room one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy made her way to Wilson's office after receiving a message that it was urgent. She made her way to the office, when she entered and shut the door behind her she saw Wilson stand and pull out a seat for her.

"Wilson what's so urgent that you have to tell me in person. I have other people..." Cuddy tried.

"House and Cameron." was all he said like it was the only answer she would need.

"Cameron called me last night saying she was giving her two weeks notice, and as far as House is concerned I have no ideal what your talking about." she replied resting her hands in her lap.

"House is seeing Stacy again."

"Wha..how..since when." Cuddy was in awe confusion was soon set in.

"Since last week, remember when we though House was dying." he asked waiting for her reply. he only received a nod so he continued. "Well she came back and when she found he wasn't she said she missed him and he said he missed her and that's all House would tell me."

"Well what about Cameron. How'd she get involved in this?" Cuddy asked curiously as she slinked forward in her chair.

"House...may have feelings for Cameron. I...I'm worried."

"Well House has Stacy now and.."

Wilson interrupted " I...I don't think he loves her like he loves Cameron. He needs Cameron and even though he rarely tells her or lets it show, she still helps anyway. And... I don't think House has ever had anybody do that before. and I think now he's confused."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked with a slight sigh.

"Something...something that will help insure that no one gets hurt." Wilson replied putting down his pen.

"I'll try but...I can't guarantee that no one will get hurt."Cuddy replied sitting up from her chair and walking out of the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy sat in her office and called Stacy to come in. It was not more than an hour later when Stacy arrived to Cuddy's office. Stacy walked in and sat in the chair opposite of Cuddy.

"You called me?" Stacy asked sitting her purse on the floor.

"Stacy I've known you for a long time now." Cuddy said placing her pen down on her desk.

"Yeah, almost 20 years now. Why?" stacy asked raising her eyebrow

"I know about you and Greg, and I am not sure this is such a good idea."

"Really."

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just..." cuddy tried before Stacy interrupted.

"Let me guess Dr.Cameron came to visit you?"stacy asked impatiently.

"No, but this is not the point the point is I can't have problems with my doctors that will interferre with the future of this Hospital." cuddy tried to explain

"What problems. The only problem it seems we have is Dr.Cameron and she'll be gone in two weeks. I believe this discussion is over." Stacy replied standing then turned making her way to the door.

"Do you love Greg?" cuddy asked as Stacy reached fro the doorknob to exit.

Stacy stopped and turned slightly looking back "Yes." she replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Then for once ask him what he thinks, or wants, before you both jump into something that this time he can't fix with vicodin." Cuddy said standing from her chair.

Stacy just nodded her head lightly before opening the office door and exiting down the hall of PPTH.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House sat in his office playing his PSP when Cameron came walking in with a folder and someone who stood just at the door, someone House didn't even recognize.

"Who's that?" he asked as he sat down his PSP.

"That is an applicant for my job that you need to interview." Cameron replied handing him the folder.

"The position had been filled." he said leaning back in his chair handing the folder back.

"By who?" she asked getting my annoyed by the secound.

"You silly,that's why you work here."

"House, please just give him a chance."

House looked at her pleading eyes and knew he couldn't say "no" even when he broke eye contact he could still feel her pleading eyes in his mind as she stood there.

"Fine." he replied snatching the file back.

"Thank You." she replied then waved the young man in.

The man made his way across the room and over to the desk where he held out his hand to House.

"Hi, my names Ryan Stephens. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

House just looked at his hand and did his famous stare. Ryan looked at the stare House gave and instead dropped his hand and sat in the chair.

"So, what do you think of Ms.Cameron." House asked leaning back in his chair.

"Well...wait do you mean." Ryan asked confused by the question.

Cameron rolled her eyes and she could feel her blood boil in her veins. But instead she simmered down and sat in the chair to see where this was going.

"I mean Richard..."

"Ryan." Cameron said annoyed.

"Whatever, I mean that the way you smiled at her 50 times and looked intently at her ass as she walked in means that you are seriously wanting to ask her out. Right?" House said staring down the young man.

"Ummm...well yeah I.." Ryan stumbled suddenly feeling really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well this is a hospital not a dating service. If you can't even control your hormones during a interview then how the hell will you do it when your working with a fellow doctor in an operating room." House replied now having a small grin on his face as he watched the young man squirm uncomfortable in front of him.

"Well...Thank You for your time and I'll call you if you have the job. Thanks for comming in Mr.Stephens." Cameron replied ushering the man out of the room.

Once out the room Cameron turned and stalked back to House's desk mad as hell. As if someone turned up the pressure cooker on her nerves.

"What the hell was that House?" she asked madder than hell and just got madder when she saw that House seemed to enjoy it.

"What? I did what you told me to do... I gave my interview." he replied grabbing his cane and standing.

"That wasn't an interview that was a interrigation. I'm surprised you didn't put a spotlight on him and beat him." Cameron replied and followed House as he limped to the conference room to get coffee.

"Wait...who told you my fantasy, I told Wilson to get sound proof walls in his office." House joked as he poured his coffee.

This made Cameron smile slightly which House could see as he turned. He felt mildly better when she smiled at his jokes. But when Cameron saw him turn and see her smile she quickly tried to put on a serious face.

"Fine don't hire anyone...It's not my problem." she replied turning and walking out the conference room and down the hall.

House just smiled as he watched her leave, he felt a little sadden though that she left but all the same he was happy to see her smile.

**OK I WAS HOPING FOR SOME AWESOME SPIN BUT I'M STILL WORKING ON IT. MAYBE A LITTLE TOO MUCH DRAMA BUT WHAT'S TOO MUCH DRAMA ON HOUSE? LOL! OK SO START THE REVIEWING AND LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING. CHAPTER 5 WILL BE OUT SOMETIME TOMMOROW OR WEDNESDAY. THANX**


	5. Chapter 5

Right part 2 Chapter 5

House sat in his room that night and looked up at the ceiling, as Stacy layed next to him. He couldn't even explain what was going on in his head. He didn't know what to do and he hated it, for once

The great doctor House was confused by the greatest puzzle of, all his feelings. He knew for damn sure he wasn't and expert on that. He looked down at Stacy as she slept, he couldn't explain something. Why would he be thinking about someone else when e thought the love of his life was next to him.

"God, i'm a fucking idiot." he said to himself.

Stacy must of heard him because she stirred awake to only open her eyes to see House starring at the ceiling.

"Why would you be a fucking idiot." she said tiredly as she sat up.

"Ummm." he said comming back from his thoughts.

"I asked you, why would you be a fucking idiot? You just said it yourself 10 seconds ago." she replied as she held the blanket around her naked form.

"Nothing, I...I was just thinking of something that happened today." house replied as he then reached for his vicodin. dry swallowing two.

" Speaking of things happening today. I..Ummm, I..had a talk with Cuddy today." she said sitting up a little more against the headboard.

"About what?" he asked not really paying attention just staying in his thinking process.

"She knows...about us."

House now what out of his trance and now was starring at Stacy in complete and utter confusion. He knew it was a matter of time before se found out but his mind only processed two names. Two names of people that would have the guts to even go to Cuddy. "Cameron and Wilson" floated across his mind.

"Your point is... she knew about us when we were together the first time. It wouldn't kill her to see us as an "us" again now would it." House asked a little irritated.

"This is different..."Stacy tried

"Why..How is this different?" Greg replied with more anger in his voice.

"I...I better go it's late and..."

"Mark."

"Greg..you know.."

"Fine..just go ok. I have to work in the morning and I don't have time to try and finish another argument." Greg replied as he laid down fully, then rolling so he wouldn't have to face her. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Fine...I'll see you tomorrow." she replied as she turned to walk away, she stopped and turned around, her eyes drifted over the form on the bed. "Greg...I love you." she replied then when she saw no movement or aknowledgement she turned and walked out of the apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron sat in the small restaurant as she talked to the Dean of Medicine from a St.Louis Hospital. It was only a few minutes into the meeting when she saw House and Wilson sitting at a table in the back. When she made contact he just lifted a menu to his face. She shook her head and smiled and continued their meeting.

Wilson watched as House hid behind his menu, only looking over the top a few times before bringing it fully back up. He knew why House picked this certain restaurant and it wasn't for as House called a "friend take a friend to lunch day".

"You know in some views staring at a woman over the top of a menu is concidered stalking." Wilson replied pulling down House's menu and setted it down with his own.

"Hey..I was looking at that." House replied trying to sound child-like.

"House we've been sitting here for almost 20 minutes...and the only thing you've looked at in the entirety of the time is Cameron." Wilson replied handing him back the menu to order from.

"I'm making sure she gets the job. I need to find out when to buy the cake for the good-bye party. What do you think of a cowboy theme?" House snarked setting down the menu.

"Right...you know if you want her to stay so bad you can ask her to. It's alot easier and probably not even as illegal as stalking." Wilson replied waving for the waitress.

"Again not stalking... evaluating a situation. Geeze and Cuddy calls me dense."

"Would you like to order?" the waitress asked holding her pad.

"Yeah, I would like a ham and cheese sandwhich with a beer...he would like some milk and don't forget to put the nipple at the top of the cup." he replied handing her the menu.

She chuckled and looked at Wilson. "I wouldn't not. Can I get a Steak and shrimp platter with a beer please?" he asked handing her the menu.

"Yeah sure...hey wait Dr.James Wilson right?" the pretty waitress asked as she pointed her pen at him.

"Yes." he replied a little taken back,

"Yeah, I sat in on your onocologists speaking in med school last month, I'm graduating this month actually." she replied smiling.

"Oh, really well I hope you liked it." he replied with his boyish grin.

House just rolled his eyes and focused them back on Cameron as he watched her laugh at something the older man had said. He diverted his attention back to the two in front of him just as the conversation was ending.

"Hey, here's my number call me if your free friday." she winked and handed him her number.

"Thanks, and I will." he replied then smiled as the waitress walked away. He turned to face House who just stared at him, wiping the smile off his face. "What?" he replied confused.

"You are such a booty call." house replied then took adrink of his water.

"Just because..."

"Shut up. They're done." House and Wilson watched as she shook the man's hand. When the man left the restaurant she walked to their table.

"Shit." House said as they both turned and try to act like they were talking about something important.

"Dr. Wilson, Dr.House I didn't know you ate here?" she replied standing at the table.

"Well... Dr.Cameron such a surprise. Yes, well trying something new." House replied wishing the waitress would hurry.

"Really, well I should go. Oh...and House next time you decide to check on me at an interview make sure you forget to bring the cane that has your name carved into it. It would be a lot less noticeable. Take Care." she replied walking away and out th door.

Wilson just grined and watched House's stunned yet intrigued face just directed at where Cameron left at.

"So...next time we scale the roof." Wilson asked as the waitress came with their food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late that night when Cameron finished her and House's Charts, she looked up to see Chase and Foreman walking in with Wilson and Cuddy trailing not far behind. They all sat at the table and looked at Cameron. Cameron had a feeling what this little meeting was and tried to conceal the smile that had started.

"Yes." she said grabbing her purse.

"The St.Louis Hospital called me...You got the spot as head of Immunology." Cuddy replied as Cameron shook her head slowly.

"So your really going eh." Chase said sitting back in his chair.

"Yes, I am..It's time I leave." she replied putting files in her bag and other things she had.

"Why now? Why would you choose now?" Foreman asked confused.

"You all were there... you heard him. If I did the test I had I was fired and had to leave.I'm following directions." she replied looking confused right on back.

"Come on Cameron he always says that he's gonna fire someone and yet every week were all still here. Why would it change?" Chase asked.

"What should I just stay here forever? I have to go off, do better things. If he wanted me to stay so bad then he shouldn't have wanted me to quit in the damn first place." she said back this time with a slight bit of anger.

"Cameron we just want what's best for you. We...wanna make sure that your sure of your choice to leave." Cuddy replied walking toward Cameron's desk.

"I'm..I'm sorry I...Yes, I'm sure." Cameron replied looking back at her purse, zipping it back up.

"Ok." cuddy replied leaving the conference room, chase and foreman said their goodbyes and left along with oom y.

Wilson stood at the conference room door way, Cameron looked up as Wilson stood there in silence.

"I'm sure you have something else to say." she replied sitting up from her desk chair. She walked over to stand in front of him. They stared at eachother for a minute before Wilson broke the silence.

" Chase is right isn't he. You've never taken getting fired literally before... I don't think your following orders. I think you don't wanna move on from this Hospital...I think you wanna move on from House." Wilson said saring into her eyes before she looked away. From that point Wilson knew he was right.

"I..." she chuckled a little before restarting. "My mother used to say "Never stay too long at the fair or you'll miss something you could have." "Well I have stayed too long and I have missed up on a lot of things I could've had. If he's not ready then why should I wait any longer?" she asked then looked away from his eyes and back to the floor. she rose her eyes back to meet his and smiled her 100 wat smiles. "Goodnight James." she said, as Wilson said his good night she walked away down the hall and out of the Hospital.

**SORRY I TOOK TOO LONG MY COMPUTER GOT MESSED UP AND I HAD TO GET IT FIXED. BUT HERE IS THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOUR SATIS****FIED I WAS IN A RUSH BEING LATE AND ALL SORRY IF IT HAS SOME TYPOS.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wilson knocked on House's door that morning for work.

He was surprised House even wanted him to take him to work, usually House went into work whenever he felt like getting up and now here he was wanting to go in early.

Wilson knew something was up and wanted to desperately get in on this slight change.

The car ride was quiet as they drove to PPTH.

Wilson would only glance over but he could sometimes see the anxcious look on his face, he knew then that he had to ask, there was no where to run or avoid the question.

"House what is your problem?" Wilson asked bluntly as he stoped at a stop light.

"I always have problems." House replied snarky.

"House...you know the problem I'm talking about." Wilson replied frustrated.

"There are a many number of problems such as clinic duty, patients..."

"House, I mean why are you comming in early?"

"Well, I'm suppoused to. Geeze you do something right and everyone gets suspicious." House replied not more aggitated.

"Oh come on. And since when are you anxcious to get to work." Wilson asked continuing the drive to the Hospital.

"I'm not anxcious." House replied as he fidgetted.

"Yes you are. You keep playing with your cane and and your not bothering me." Wilson replied as they puled into the parking spot at PPTH.

"What? Your mad because I rather play with my toys than talk to you...Fine!! Here wanna play cripple?" House asked handing the cane to him.

Wilson just rolled his eyes and stepped out the car. House did the same and walked near Wilson.

"Heard you and the gang talked to Cameron lastnight." House said looking straight ahead.

"Yeah..who told you?" Wilson asked confused

"Cuddy called...she says today's Cameron's last day." House said as he still kept his eyes forward as the walked to the doors of PPTH.

"Yeah she...Wait!!! I got It!!!

You...you didn't come early this morning because you wanted to.

You came early to talk to Cameron and that's why your anxious!!?:" Wilson replied stopping in front of House and holding his hand out in front of him.

"I.." House tried to reply but he knew Wilson nailed it on the head and there would be no point on lieing. "I want to try." House replied keeping his gaze from Wilson.

Wilson dropped his hand down and just stared sadly at the man...his friend...his co-worker in the face. He could see the desperation there. He just smirked and stepped aside letting House limp pass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House walked in to find Cameron drinking her mug of coffee and from what it looked like she was also stareing into space at the moment. Cameron looked up to then catch House's eyes as he stared at her.

They stared at eachother daring the other person to look away. House dropped his gaze first and continued to limp away to his desk, Cameron sat there and watched unitl he was visible no more. She only hoped that she could make it through the day.

House sat at his desk as one hand played with the top of his cane. He only looked up to see Stacy walk into his office. She stood at the front of his desk, neither saying a word to eachother until Stacy started with a sigh.

"You didn't answer my calls." Stacy said as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I've been busy." House replied sitting up in his desk chair.

"Greg, I'm not completely blind to a fact or two." she stated as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well that shocks the hell out of me."

"It only shocks you because you never took the time to notice."

"Right, well it seems that while you are not so blind to the facts... your husband however is. But maybe that's why you married him, because he'll never get wise and he'll never see around the whole caring wife production that you produced for him." House replied stareing into her eyes.

"Why must every fight and disagreement start with him. Why can't we have a normal realtionship?" she asked sitting back in her chair.

"Because not that many normal realationships start with a man, a woman, and the woman's husband."

"Greg I..."

"Stacy?" Mark asked as he moved his wheel chair into the office.

Stacy stopped and turned around to see her husband rolling into the office.

"Hey, I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch, I asked where you were and they said that you were here."

"Greg." Mark knodded.

"Mark." House knodded

Cameron knocked on the office door before entering, when she entered she looked at the scene in front of her. She could feel the stare on her as she moved into the room. She moved her eyes over to Mark and Stacy and then lastely to Greg.

"Mr. Warner how are?" Cameron said as she stood next to him.

"Fine, I heard from Dr.Wilson that you would be leaving soon. He didn't say where?"

"Oh, well I'll be taking the position as head of immunology at the University of Missouri in St.Louis." she replied smiling at the man in front of her.

"That's too bad House, your losing a very special person here." Mark replied smiling back at Cameron giving he a little wink.

"Yes, I am." House said catching the attention of both women in the room.

Stacy knew by the look the two were giving eachother that she now hadn't had and never will have again the place she held in his heart. She looked away and instead fixed her eyes on her husband and smiled as she stood from the chair.

"Well It was good seeing you Greg."

"And Cameron?"

"Yes." replied Cameron facing the woman that now stood very close to her.

"You win." she whispered to Cameron. She pulled away and held out her hand which Cameron then shook.

"Well Mark we should get going. Goodbye." she replied looking at House and nodded.

Both House and Cameron stood in silence as both Stacy and Mark left and both knew it was for good. It was secounds later when Cameron finally spoke.

"I came to tell you that I have clinic." she said as she turned and walked to the door. She only got half way when House spoke.

"Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"How...ahhh...dinner sound good." House asked playing with his cane.

"Ummm, yeah sure." Cameron replied confused.

"Great."

"Great..umm..is 7 good."

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Wilson stood there listening as he held open the door for Cameron. He walked to where House now had his head in his hands.

"Wow." Wilson replied sitting at the chair in front of House's desk

"Yeah." Hose replied not looking up.

"That was the lamest way of asking out anyone. I think if asking someone out had to be graded you'd get an below zero." Wilson replied smiling.

"Yeah."

"You are so screwed." Wilson replied now laughing.

"You have no ideal."

---------------------------------------------------------

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! IN WRITERS BLOCK I PROMISE IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGIN. PLEASE ENJOY NEW CHAPTER COMMING OUT SOON VERY SOON. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7-----STOP DECISION TIME**

Cameron ran through her apartment like it was no tommorow.

She had to get ready for her dinner with House and she had under 3 hours to complete this goal.

As she ran to her bathroom to start the shower she turned and stopped when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She blew out a little breathe she felt like she was holding for the past 5 hours. She ran through today's events and like a lightening bolt it hit her and hit her hard.

"What are you doing Allison? Your suppoused to be moving on? " she huffed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She walked away from the mirror and made her way into her empty apartment.

There were only a few things still left to pack such as her shoes, dresses, and other small necesities.

She made her way to the middle of her hardwood floor and sat indian style in the middle of it. Her cat soon joined her sitting in the middle of Cam's lap.

"Sabrina what am I doing?" she asked holding her cat up to her face.

"Meow."

"Hahaha...yeah thanks." she laughed freeing the cat.

"God...I need to talk to someone." she replied suddenly it dawned on her that there was only one person who could possibly give her the right guideance and knew House better than anyone. She dialed the number on her cell and waited for the person to answer.

"Hey...I was wondering if you can do something for me...Can you come by for a quick second?...Yeah, i'm fine I just need someone to talk to...ok...great..bye."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House stared at the contents of his fridge which included...beer, vodka, scotch, cheese, bread, ham, and a bottle of mustard. He sighed grabbing a beer and then finally limping his way to his couch. He drank the beer greedily not even bothering to turn on his t.v.

"What am I doing?" House asked the empty room.

He had asked himself this almost everyday since Cameron said she was leaving.

Hell he figured he asked himself this question when he even thought of Cameron.

Which was odd becuase he never had to ask himself this question when he went out with Stacy. They just went and did there thing. The thing that got House was that Cameron and him weren't even dateing and she got under his skin.

"Yep, I am so screwed up." House replied out loud finishing off his beer. "Speaking of screwed up people I wonder where Wilson is?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron made her way to her front door and answered to a waiting Wilson on the other side.

"Hey." Cameron said letting Wilson through.

"Hey...so you said you needed to talk?"

"Precisely." Cameron replied sitting herself on the floor. Wilson tok a seat beside her and sighed.

"So?"

"Why am I doing this again...with House?" she asked looking straight forward.

"Did you ask yourself this question?" he asked looking.

"Yep, just about a half a million times between the time I came home to the time you got here." she sighed still keep her eyes forward.

"Cameron, I can honestly say without a doubt that this has to be your call. I can't...can't tell you what to do or how to do it, but I can tell you that this is your time to decide because your actions tonight, will reflect on you when you leave...this night will be in your memories of your last possible nght with House." Wilson replied also looking ahead.

"I wish I could think of what's the right thing to do." she replied

"Then don't think...feel whats right. You think too much, and all that thinking got you here." Wilson replied smiling a little, which made Cameron smile. "Trust me from experience in the divorce playing field, thinking never works eityher." he smiled standing up also pulling Cameron up along with him.

"Noted...Thank You James for everything. Your a great friend,doctor, and person." she smiled embracing him iun a hug.

As they hugged Wilson's cell went off. Cameron let go as Wilson checked his cell i.d"

"Damn I got to go."

"House."

"Yeah."

"Ah...well thank you for comming." she replied opening the door for him to leave.

"Yeah, listen remember to give me a call sometime, ok. GoodNight." James said as he waved goodbye then left out of the apartment complex and over to House's apartment.

Cameron shut the door and leaned her back into it as she replayed their conversation in her head. She smiled and went off to get ready for their first date and last date."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

House sat at the couch as he finished off his 2nd beer of the night, just as he put put down the bottle Wilson walked into the apartment and stood at the door.

"You called?" Wilson replied hanging up his jacket on the coat rack.

"Yeah, where were you anyway?" House asked curiously.

"I was at a friend's apartment, so what's up?"

"A friend?"

"Yes House a friend you know your not my only friend." Wilson replied sitting next to House on the couch.

"Right...anyway I need advice."

"Ok?"

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" House asked leaning his chin on his cane.

"Cameron and you are too much alike you know that. No...I don't think your making a mistake."

"Hmm." House grubbled not clearly looking at Wilson

"Do you love her?" Wilson asked studying House's face.

"I can't imagine working without her." House asked lifting his chin from his cane.

"So that's why your doing this? You need her on your team so you could figure out your puzzles? Is that it? If so then don't go! Don't do this, for your sake and for her's, don't go!" Wilson replied standing up from couch looking down at House in anger.

"No, that's not why! If you let me explain my damn self then you would know what the hell I'm talking about!" Shouted House anger in his voice. He lowered his voice and looked down at his cane as Wilson looked down at the floor.

"What I meant to say was...I..I can't imagine not working with her, or seeing her, or hearing her, or not being able to know where she is and who's she's with. I can't let her go." House finished standing up and waqlking towards Wilson. "So you still think I shouldn't go?" House asked looking at Wilson's now smiling face.

"My friend I have two things to say. 1) Go tonight and win her back. and 2)You my friend have it bad." Wilson then hugged House and patted him on the back.

House stood there with a disgusted look on his face when suddenly a familiar vanilla smell invaded his nose.

"Wilson, let me ask you one more thing?" House replied watching as Wilson put folded his hands in front of his chest.

"Yeah."

"When you said you went to a friend's apartment. Who was the friend?" House asked curiously as he eyed Wilson's face.

"I...I went to visit a friend I knew for awhile is all. Why?"

"Right? What did you mean when you said you and Cameron are too much alike?" House asked secretly smirking to himself as he watched Wilson's eyes almost buldge out.

"I...I just meant that Cameron probably would be asking herself the same thing is all." He replied trying not to give up any info.

"Right of course." House replied turning and limpuing out of the room. As he limped toward his room and as Wilson blew out a deep breathe House turned around. "Oh wilson, you should wear Cameron's cologne more often. Vanilla suites you." House replied with a smirk as he walked into his room leaving a flabbergasted Wilson in the livingroom.

Wilson smiled and shook his head then turned towards the kitchen. "Yep, he has it good. hahaha."

**OK HERE IT IS CHAPTER 7 NOW I PROMISE I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 8!!! SO REVIEW SO I KNOW YA'LL WANT ME TO KEEP IT GOING!!! THANKS FOR READING!!! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-----Oh so!!! A) right OR B) wrong?**

Cameron stood in front of her mirror rechecking her already freshly done makeup and hair. She could feel the butterflies surround her stomache as she smoothed her hand over her black dress.

"Great Allison just great. I'm 28 years old and I'm acting like a 18 year old girl. I am now the poster child for desperate women everywhere." she sighed looking at her reflection. "Wait no I'm not, remember he aksed me besides all I'll have to do is eat some dinner, come home and In the morning I'll be on the first plane to St.Louis. I'm brave and confident and..." suddenly there was that familiar cane on wood knock that could only belong to one person.

"Oh crap, crap let's see...is everything...well..I can't...wha.." cameron stopped her pacing and just smiled "I am so dead." she sighed as she made her way to the front door. taking a deep breathe she opened the door to a suit clad House.

"Hi."

"Hi"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

TWO MINUTES AGO...

"God what am I doing I thought I had more sense than this?" House said into his cellphone as he sat in front of Cameron's apartment.

"House c'mon we just talked about this.. stop being a baby and just knock on the door." Wilson replied on the other line.

"It's a mistake." House replied rubbing at his eyes with his free hand.

"House this is it there's no backing at from this one. She's gone tommorow if you don't do this, she's gone from you." Wilson replied into his cellphone as he grabbed a beer from House's fridge.

"Fine, I know...Wilson?" House replied into his phone.

"Yep..." Wilson replied as he got ready to open the beer.

"Get out of my apartment and put down the beer. I know there's only ten left and when I get home and count them ten will be there." House replied into his phone then without a goodbye he closed his phone and got out of his car.

"How the hell?" Wilson said outloud into the kitchen as he closed his cell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

PRESENT...

"Hi."

"Hi." House replied seeing a dress clad Cameron. "So ready?"

"Yeah." Cameron replied shutting her apartment door. she turned to see House's outstretched hand, smiling in awe she looked up to see House looking nervously at something behind her, not daring to look her in the eye. Cameron smiled as she took his warm hand into her smaller one. It was then that House finally looked her in the eye.

"Thank you." Cameron said loud enough for only him to hear.

"For what?" House asked a little taken back by her Thank You.

"For a wonderful night." she replied with a smile.

"What make you think it will be wonderful." House looked down at his shoes a little doubtful.

Cameron lifted his chin with her free hand and standing upon her tip toes she whispered into his ear "Because you asked me."

She stepped back and saw the grin that began across his lips. "C'mon I'm hungry." he replied with a wink.

Cameron laughed and with a gentle hand squeeze she replied. "Well lead the way Dr.House."

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was not more than 5 minutes later when House's porsche parked in a parking space in front of PPTH. Cameron's look of confusion caught House off the bat.

"House? What are we doing here?" she asked in confusion, but was not answered by House but instead got the answer of his Car door. She watched as House walked in front of the porsche and to her door where he opened it.

Cameron still confused stepped out and stood as House shut the door and grabbed her hand again. He lead her way to the hospital and from there to the elevator in the hospital. Where curious nurses were whispering and pointing. Once the elevator doors closed Cameron turned to House with now a more frustrated look than a curious one.

"House what's going on?" Cameron asked letting go of his hand and dr4opping it to her side.

"You'll see. and It's not House it's Greg and you are Allison not Cameron ok" House replied grabbing her hand back into his just when the elevator doors opened. They walked out of the elevator and into an empty hallway. House lead Cameron down the hall but then stopped abruptly and truned letting go of her hand.

"Here turn around." House replied taking something out of his pocket.

"Hou...Greg?"

"Just turn around... please"

Cameron sighed and turned around suddenly she felt a satin cloth cover her eyes and tighten lightly behind her head.

"Now I'm going to take your hand and lead you so watch your step." House replied taking her hand.

"Greg?" Cameron smiled

"Sorry a little blind joke."He replied leading a now blind Cameron into a room. "Now stand here."

Suddenly the cloth was removed and Cameron opened her eyes to the sight of a candle lite conference room with two brown paper bags which happened to have the name of Cameron's favorite chinese restaurant on them and Cameron's favorite bottle of wine.

"Ahh, House it's..." she replied awe struck unable to finish her sentence.

"I know it's not much but..." he replied a little worried.

"No...It's great, Thank You." she replied smiling as she took her seat at the table.

------------------------------------------------------

They spent the remainder of the night eating chinese, sipping wine and talking about their almost anything. House never really knew how easy Cameron was to talk to. It was almost like he was talking to Wilson, except he had to admit Wilson wasn't even half as beautiful as Cameron.

"So how did you know what my favorite restaurant and wine was?" she asked smiling as she then proceded to take another sip of wine.

"C'mon you worked for me for 3 years I mean I'm bound to notice somethings." House replied sitting back in his chair.

"How did you even notice I ate from this restaurant and drank this wine?" she asked a little bit more curiously.

House could feel the summersaults his belly was now doing but he knew that if he told her how he knew this then it would let her see how much he'd fallen. And even though that wall he'd learn to build was being stubborn he knew he ahd to break it once and for all. So with a deep breathe and a good composure he looked into her eyes and broke the wall.

"You would only eat Pork Fried Rice from Chinese Express and only when you were working on files late at night. You drank red wine at the the Casino themed Charity Night Cuddy threw, and also you drank the same red wine at the conference Volgure threw, and at Chase's party and also you drank the same red wine on our first date. That's how I know theses things, I do pay attention to detail but the only time I ever pay extreme attention is when it's about you." House replied as he kept his eyes on now the shocked eyes of one Allison Cameron.

"I... I was right wasn't I." Cameron replied still shocked.

"About?" House replied confused

"This was a wonderful night after all." she replied with one of thoes light up the world smiles that House has grown so found of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

House pulled into the parking lot in front of Cameron's apartment and shut off the car. Both sat in silence not really sure what to say or do. Neither one broke the silence they just sat there and held hands.

"So?" House replied breaking the silence.

"So?" Cameron replied smiling.

"Are you leaving tommorow?" House asked looking into Cameron's brown eyes.

Cameron looked down at her feet and back up into House's wondering eyes. "I don't know?"

"What's there to figure out?" House asked a little confused.

"I...I need to know why you want me to stay?" she asked looking determined.

"Isn't it obvious...didn't this date say anything to you?" House replied frustrated and let go of Cameron's Hand.

"No...It showed me something but I need you to say something." she replied just as frustrated.

"I need you here in New Jersey standing beside me helping me..." House replied suddenly stopping when he saw the hurt look spread across Cameron's face.

"Wait is that It? I take Cameron on a date and then she'll come back?" Cameron nearly screamed as the tears filled her eyes.

House grew angry,that's not what he meant but somehow that wall developed again quickly and this time it refused to budge.

"Well it worked before..." and as quickly as it left his mouth he regretted it.

Cameron sat and felt the last bit of happiness from that night leave and once again the cold and dead feeling of lonliness and hurt returned to her heart. She blinked her tears away and without a word she turned and exited the car slamming the door she ran to her apartment door also slamming it shut.

House sat in his porsche rubbing at his eyes as he too felt the warmth of his heart being replaced by the familiar cold feeling of being alone returned.

TO BE CONTINUED

SORRY I BEEN GONE I JUST STARTED BACK TO SCHOOL.I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I PROMISE CHAPTER 9 WILL BE OUT BY WEDNESDAY. NOW GO ON REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9----- THE RESULTS ARE IN!!! THIS IS IT WILL HOUSE GO TO HER OR WILL SOMETHING GO WRONG?**

**Cameron wiped at her face furiously and walked to her mirror. She looked at her face as she began to fix her mascarra, she then fell back and landed safely on her bed. Staring at the ceiling she replayed the scene in the car. Something hit gold when she replayed and that gold suddenly made her hit her forhead with her hand.**

**"I'm such an idiot. Why did I...huh...I just...I...I need to call Wilson.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Wilson was watching the discovery channel when suddenly his house phone began to ring. With a sigh he answered the phone.**

**"James Wilson."**

**"Hey It's Cameron."**

**"Hey how's the date going?"**

**"I just fucked it up royally."**

**"What?" suddenly his cell phone began to ring next to him.**

**"Hey hold on one sec k."**

**"Yeah." Cameron replied with a sigh.**

**Wilson put down his home phone on his lap and answered his cell phone.**

**"James Wilson."**

**"Hey it's House.**

**"Let me guess date got screwed up?"**

**"Yeah, then I guess you can figure out what happened?"**

**"What did Cameron do?"**

**"She didn't do anything I fucked it up. Why would you think that?"**

**"Wha..how...umm...hold on one quick sec.**

**"Fine." House said with a sigh.**

**Wilson just put down the cell phone on his lap and picked up the home phone again.**

**"Cameron?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"How do you know you screwed up the date and not the other way around?"**

**"I just guess I expected him to open up right away and when he tried to explain things I overreacted. What should I do?"**

**"O-K-A-Y...sorry can you hold one a sec?"**

**"yeah."**

**Wilson put the phone back on his lap and then picked up his cellphone again.**

**"House?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"How do you know you screwed up the date and not the other way around?"**

**"She wanted me to tell her why I wanted her to stay and I fucked it up when I tried to tell her but only ended up making it look like I just needed her as an assistant. What do you think i should do?"**

**"O-K-A-Y...sorry hold on."**

**laying the cellphone back down on his lap he just took both hands and rubbed his temples trying to think of something suddenly it dawned on him and with a grin he lifted up the cell phone.**

**"House? Where are you?"**

**"I'm still in front of Cameron's."**

**"Hmmm."**

**Wilson quickly picked up the house phone with one hand and held it to his ear and he lowered the cellphone in his other hand.**

**"Cameron? Where are you?"**

**"Right now I've been pacing so I'm standing at my front door."**

**Wilson smiled and into his cellphone he said "House get out of your car and stand at Cameron's door."**

**"Gotcha." **

**Wilson lowered the cellphone and he spoke into his house phone.**

**"Cameron go to your front door."**

**"Ok?" she replied a little curiously.**

**Wilson lowered his house phone and talked into his cell.**

**"House your at the door."**

**"Yeah yeah." **

**"Ok when I hang up count to ten then knock on the door K"**

**"Fine"**

**Wilson then picked up his house phone.**

**"Cameron when I hang up count to ten then open the door up K."**

**"Whatever."**

**Wilson had both phones in hand and at the same time hit the end button which hung up on both parties. Wilson smiled and sighed with an exhausted look on his face. **

**"They so owe me for this."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**BACK AT CAMERON'S...**

**Both: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10...**

**Cameron was now face to face with a hand raised House.**

**In unison they both said "Wilson" smiling Cameron opened the door for House to step in.**

**When House stepped in Cameron turned and with a smile she spoke. "House I'm sorry I should have known what you meant. I just overreact and..."**

**"No, It was my fault your right I should tell you what I meant and I'm sorry for making you think that I was only asking you out to make you stay. Though it was only half the plan."**

**"Oh, so what was the other half?" she asked curiously.**

**"Telling you that I need you here because I can't imagine not seeing you, hearing you, fighting with you, watching you get pissed off and..."**

**" Ok...****Thank You. But House remember I want you and not someone you think I want."**

**"Are you sure? I'm damaged. " House replied looking into her BLUISH-GREEN eyes.**

**"I like damaged people remember ." she smiled looking into his blue ones.**

**"I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship." he joked leaning forward to kiss her.**

**"I think we could do better than that." she giggled leaning forward.**

**House and Cameron captured eachothers lips. The kiss started off slowly and softly but soon both became faster and a lot more frivolous.**

**House tore his lips away. "****So I believe your staying." House replied panting heavily.**

**"Hmmm I believe so. But why don't we go seal the deal in the bedroom." she replied with a grin as she pulled away and walked slowly to the back with a limping House in tow.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wilson walked into the office the next morning to see a note and an envelope hanging from a giant red balloon. Curiously he walked up to the balloon and freed the note and envelope.**

**The note read.**

_Dear Wilson,_

_Thanks for everything!!! Greg and I are __truly grateful that you helped us. You are indeed and good friend thanks! _

_Love, Allison_

**Wilson smiled but noticed another note attached to her note.**

_Dear Wilson,_

_Allison probably gave you the hugs and fluffy bunnies card so I'll make mines sweet and to the point. _**Thanks**

_P.S Your treat is in the envelope._

_P.S, P.S THE SEX WAS AWESOME!!!_

_House_

**Wilson just shook his head and smiled ****now more than curious of what was in the envelope. Being a little careful and optimistic of anything good comming from House, he opened the envelope and in side was a wad of money with another little note.**

_Here's the money I never paid you back for._

_House_

**Wilson just smiled and took the money out not really believeing this. He heard a noise behind him and saw House standing at his door.**

**"So breakfast?"**

**"Yeah, let's go shall we?" Wilson replied grabbing his coat**

**"Your paying." House replied walking down the hall with Wilson**

**"What? But..."**

**"I just gave all my money to you, ****come on you didn't expect me to pay did you?" House replied smirking.**

**"Oh of course not."**

**"Hold on we have to make a pit stop." House replied stopping at the elevator.**

**"For what?" Wilson replied entering with House when the elevator doors opened.**

**House hit the main floor button and before the doors could closed he asked**

**"Do you know where I can get a good engagement ring at?" **

**As the door closed slowly you could hear James reply. "Shit, I'll never get sleep now." **

**THE END!!!! **

**HEY I FIXED CAMERON'S EYE COLOR. THANKS TO THE TIP FROM**

**HEY THANKS FOR READING AND I AM WORKING ON A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, A BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER ONE AND A NEW CAMERON/HOUSE ONE. BUT HEY IF YA DON'T LIKE THEN END I CAN ALTER IT TO WHERE CAMERON'S MORE THERE. BUT IF YOU USUSALLY NOTICE HOUSE AND WILSON USUALLY END EPISODES WITH THESE SORT OF MATTER LIKE THIS. SO SORRY IF I'M DISSAPOINTING. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!**


End file.
